Yo Gabba Gabba: The Blockhead
Before I start this cliched, and formulaic tale, please let me inform you about the beloved preschool show that answers strictly to Yo Gabba Gabba. Essentially, Yo Gabba Gabba is an interactive educational television show created in 2007, and ran until 2015. The show had catchy songs, animation, and guest stars mixed in with 5 large costumed characters and a human host named Lance Robertson also known as DJ Lance Rock. In my eyes, DJ Lance was more serious than Barney the Dinosaur, sure, like Barney, he loved kids and knew how to make them happy, but he also did it without being entirely condescending to his young audience and their kin. Anyways, one Thursday night, I found a video on my orange Amazon Kindle and decided to watch it. It was a Yo Gabba Gabba themed video. The episode was called "The Blockhead" and the title reminded me of the In Grin, a made-up character of mine. The episode started with the theme song from Season One, which was normal. Then the title card popped up, and it said "Yo Gabba Gabba Lost Episode" . Then it shows Muno walking through GabbaLand, saying "Hello Friends!" which DJ Lance usually says. This went on for about 15 seconds, which seemed like forever, until suddenly, I heard a baby crying. Once Muno got there, that was when I found a sad scene. Muno arrived at Muno Land and the shot revealed DJ Lance, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex all dead on the floor. Then I saw the In Grin. How could he be used in my favorite TV program? Muno was seen crying next to his dead friends, and the In Grin told him that he was the one who murdered his friends. The In Grin faced me, and the next scene? Muno was on his back, belly all torn, with his intestines tied all around him. Muno's eye popped out of his sockets, revealing a yellow CGI eye. I almost threw up, but I held in my puke regardless. I started crying miserably, and the In Grin ominously said, "You will learn abohut DeatH!!!" then it was the screaming sounds from the Candle Cove screaming episode and Max and Ruby 0004, both of which I'm all WAY too familiar with! The In Grin then shrieked, "Satan is my king, and all I have to do is just kill myself to make him happy, and he spares me from any holy water flash flooding in the 'basement of flames'." and the episode ended there. I emailed Wild Brain and the Magic Store, and then Parker Jacobs told me, "Dear Yo Gabba Gabba fan, We made this episode in mid 2007 to try an turn our show into a cartoon for mature audiences like Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon", South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Robot Chicken, and Darla among others. But, the network execs really hated it, and the whole thing was buried deep, but was stolen by a thief shortly afterwards, and leaked on Nick Jr. We received a truckload of complaints from parents, and it wasn't even our fault that it got leaked. But we swear that if we ever get rebooted, we'll never do anything like it again! Thanks for your time Sincerely, Parker Jacobs P.S. As for the In Grin, we suspect that may have been leaked too." Whatever that meant, well I just couldn't guess. As cliched as this sounds, I, of course, had nightmares about this. And after that was over, I got a job at Nickelodeon, pitched the reboot to Yo Gabba Gabba, and it is still airing to this day on Nick Jr. and on the Noggin app! Also, I promised myself that I'd kill off In Grin and never use him ever again! Which I have since done. THE END Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read